Time off
by Meero94
Summary: After 4 long months at college, Rose and Lissa are finally heading back to meet their boyfriends at court. Can Rose be a guardian, a best friend and a girlfriend all at once! will her time off be fun, Or will it give her more to worry about than ever?
1. Phone call

**Hello there :) so I was re-reading VA today, and I couldn't help but feel the urge to squeal at their every scene all over again, so I figured I may as well do something productive instead of squealing, and here we are! a fan fiction for my Rosa and Dimka, something I've wanted to do since summer :) I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter, and it's up to you if you want this story to carry on or not!**

**P.S: Story takes place after "Last sacrifice" so if you haven't finished that book, I'd advice you to go finish it first, because this contains SPOILERS!...you've been warned :P**

**I own nothing, Richelle does, one lucky lady!**

**Enjoy!**

I open my eyes to the sound of my annoying alarm clock going off. I reach for the thing in a poor attempt to shut it up, but no such luck, it only buzzes louder.

"Turn it off," groans Lissa from the bed next to mine "It's our day off, Rose"

I shake my head and give up on going back to sleep.

"It's your day off your majesty," I say teasingly, as I smack the alarm clock into silence, "as for me; there're no days off"

"There'll be once we get back to court" Lissa says as she gets out of bed "especially with a certain Russian someone to distract you from your oh-so important duties"

I roll my eyes at her but I can feel the blush creeping to my cheeks. Lissa laughs and heads to the bathroom.

I take the chance to flung myself back on top of my bed and daydream for a moment.

Dimitri and I haven't had a chance to see each other since college started, which was 4 months ago, and now as the first semester comes to an end, we'll get to meet; since both Lissa and Christian are planning on spending their break at court.

I let my brain wander to my boyfriend ,calling him my boyfriend still sends my heart into overdue, and I imagine how it'd be like to see those honey brown eyes again, to feel his hands in mine, his lips..

"ROSE!" exclaims Lissa as she gets out of the bathroom, snapping me back to reality, "you can't go back to sleep. We have a plane to catch!"

"YES!" I answer "in over TWELVE hours Liss"

I get up and glare at my best friend as I walk past her to the shower. She gives me a sheepish smile before hurrying off to the phone, probably to goo with Christian before he heads to bed… Yuck!

Queen or not, some things never change.

I remember how the past 4 months went as I carefully wash my hair and untangle it with my fingers while using conditioner.

When we first got here we had to do some creative work-around to get 8 dorms in the same section of the building. The arrangement went like this: two of those dorms were at the right of ours, and another two to our left, positioning Lissa's dorm –my dorm- in the middle, as for the other 3: there was one right across from us, and it was flung by two other dorms to the left and the right.

All 8 dorms held guardians to guarantee the safety of our queen, my best friend, Lissa Dragomir.

The planning took some time but we pulled it off just fine, and ever since we've been acting at home in our new college.

I take half my classes with Lissa, but since she had so many guardians, I get to spend the other half of the day in the classes I chose for myself, which works just fine for me.

Don't get me wrong, I love my work as a guardian, and I absolutely want to protect Lissa, but taking advanced calculus with my geek of a friend isn't exactly on the top of my list.

By now I'm done showering so I wrap myself in a towel and get out of the bathroom, just in time to hear my cell ringing.

Lissa runs with my cell in hand then gives it to me, a grin stretching across her pale face. I give her a suspicious look and check the caller-ID

Dimitri..

No way! I stare at the phone in shock; Dimitri never calls. Not because he doesn't care, but because whereas Christian's college runs on a moroi schedule, Lissa's runs on a human one, therefore when I'm awake Dimitri is asleep and the other way around.

Lissa pushes the mobile as if to paste it to my face.

"Answer it!" she says in irritation

I fumble with the cell and press answer.

"H-hello?" I say, and I notice that my voice is shaking.

"Roza?" comes his voice as a breathe of air to my starving lungs. When was the last time I've spoken to him in voice rather than texts? 4 weeks ago? 5 weeks ago?

"I miss you," I blurt out, and I hear his calm sigh.

"I miss you too," Dimitri answers, and I can hear him moving around as he talks, which makes me smile.

"Well, I'll be seeing you in a matter of hours though." I say with a wave of pleasure chorusing through me "and you better not have gained weight, Belikov."

Dimitri makes a sound that comes across as half a chuckle, and half a sigh.

"I really, really missed you," he says in a husky voice, and I feel my stomach doing flip-flops

"A few hours," I remind him gently, and I can imagine him nodding

"A few hours," he repeats, and then adds "Christian is asleep now and it's my night shift," he hesitates, probably looking at the sun "..day shift, so I have to go, but I wanted, I needed, to hear your voice"

Again I was taken by surprise; our relationship may have became public and out in the open, but some things, like this new and open Dimitri, I was still not used to.

His voice over the phone still thrills me - god, can that voice be sexier?- So I say my next words with the hope that he'd answer them.

"It's fine," I say quickly and then add "I love you"

Without missing a beat he answers with "I love you too" and I swear that I hear his heart beating as fast as mine through the phone.

"I'll see you ,Roza"

He hangs up and I melt into a couch poised by the window.

"You should see your face right now," laughs Lissa "priceless!"

"Oh shut up," I say with a grin "it's not like you don't turn into jelly every time spark-boy talks to you"

Lissa sticks her tongue out at me before moving to our closets.

"Come on Rose," Lissa says "it's your day off and you're about to meet your boyfriend, we better make you presentable"

I jump to my feet grinning from ear to ear.

"I'll do your make up if you do mine," I tease as we start picking our outfits.

Going back to court, seeing Dimitri, having an entire month off…Seeing Dimitri !

It was a lot to look forward to and I could feel my blood buzzing with anticipation.

**Now I hope you liked that :) If you did, then tell me and I'll carry on with it, and we'll get some serious fluff going on later :P**

**So...Reviews? please? :3**


	2. Absence makes the heart grow fonder

**Hello there guys :) first of all, thanks a billion for the amazing response to the story, I mean the reviews and the alerts and all! you're all so awesome :') now, in case you're wondering, I never update this fast usually but I have 2 weeks off from school, and the reviews made me want to update faster, so the fast update is thanks to you :P I really hope you enjoy reading this because I enjoyed writing it :)**

**Again, I own nothing and it's mean to make me repeat it over and over again!**

**Enjoy!**

I trace my finger along the edge of the plane's small window as I wait for the food's cart to reach me. I've been too busy to eat all day, and now my empty stomach is catching up to me by growling loudly.

Lissa gives me an amused side-long glance.

"I told you to have something at the airport," she says while munching on her sandwich

"Ugh I know I asked for Chinese, but what's taking them so long? Are they actually getting the food from China?" I exclaim and Lissa laughs

"Oh you're just too nervous," she stops to take another bite, then continues "2 more hours to see Dimkaaaaaaa" she sings

"Oh? if you weren't so nervous as well, then why are you stress-eating human food?" I raise an eyebrow while making the "human food" part sound like an accusation

Lissa sighs and lowers the sandwich as if suddenly feeling full

"4 months is an awfully long time Rose," she says with another sigh "what if.. what if he has met someone else there? And he's in a moroi college to top it off"

I haven't known that Lissa was thinking this way, so my eyes widen and I take hold of her hand, all thoughts of Chinese food forgotten

"Liss," I start in my elderly-sister tone "you can't think that way! Both you and I know that Christian loves you more than anything, and he'd never cast a glance at anyone else"

Christian and I may have our differences and banter a lot, but I wasn't about to let Lissa's imagination run wild when I know for sure just how loyal that guy is to her.

Yet I wasn't coming to his rescue without a snide comment in my favor so I add "besides, he's too afraid of me breaking his every bone if he dares hurt you"

"Roooooose" Lissa groans then laughs

"No more absurd thoughts whatsoever" I point my index finger the way you do at a trouble-making five year old "understood?"

"Yes ma'am," smiles Lissa but I can tell that there's more on her mind, bond or no bond; I know this girl as well as I know myself.

I start to ask what else is wrong but at the moment my food, miraculously, arrives and I dig in.

Lissa shakes her head with a grin.

"It's beyond me where you go with all of that food" she says with amusement

"I use it to guard your skinny royal ass," I counter and her grin widens

"Y..your majesty" comes a voice from the aisle and both Lissa and I look up to find Kim, one of the guardians, towering over us

"Shhhhhh" Lissa hissed while casting a look around to make sure no one heard "what is it ?"

My poor best friend was looking for a resemblance of normalcy, so she insisted that we take a public plane instead of a private jet, of course I tried talking some sense into her but she wouldn't budge. "I want to travel as any college student does" she said, and so we had to ride a plane with humans.

Now we may have agreed to boarding on a humans' plane, but what Lissa didn't know is that there are little over 20 guardians scattered in strategic places around us, in addition to the guardians that normally accompany us on campus.

Not to mention those waiting for us at the airport.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," starts Kim, "but your assistance needed your confirmation about the changes in the schedule"

"What changes?" I asked Lissa

"Some meeting tomorrow for the new law," Lissa said as she unbuckled her seatbelt "take me to Alice, I'll see the timing for myself"

"Oh your majesty," stumbled Kim "I can bring Miss. Alice here if you need her"

"No, it's fine" says Lissa with a wave of her hand "I was heading to the bathroom anyway"

Alice, Lissa's assistance, was sitting a little behind us and planning every minute of our lives for the next month, or at least every minute of Lissa's life.

I rolled my eyes at the inconvenience of it all, no wonder that Lissa wanted some normalcy; being a queen didn't turn out to be as fun as I thought it'd be.

I close my eyes and remember an incident that happened 3 months ago. I was asleep in the dorm when I heard Lissa shouting.

"ROSE" her voice came from the shower and I jumped out of bed with my dagger out in an instance.

In 5 seconds, four other guardians have broken into the room and charged with me towards the bathroom door.

I kicked the door open and there I found Lissa standing on a chair pointing to the ground.

"SPIDER" she cried, and I had to do a double take; for the fact that there was nothing but a bug to sink in.

Trust Lissa to scare the shit out of me first thing in the morning.

"It's just a bug Liss," I said trying hard not to laugh "not a nuclear bomb"

The guardians around me looked torn between shock, amusement, relief and exasperation, their expressions made me bite my lip harder so I won't howl with laughter

"But It has FUR" she shouted again, and that did it, in a moment I was rolling on the ground with laughter and Lissa was cursing me with every bad name possible.

After that we made sure that no bugs would threaten our national security by spraying the entire building with bugs' spray.

Even now the memory makes me shake with laughter, especially when Lissa defends her self saying "Who said a queen isn't allowed to fear insects?"

2 hours later, Lissa and I are setting in a limo headed to court. it's almost midnight, meaning it's midday for moroi, and both Lissa and I are struggling to stay awake since we usually run on a human schedule.

"Lord. Ozera 's plane just landed in court, your majesty" tells us the driver

Every trace of sleepiness leaves us once the words register.

"How long till we get there?" asks Lissa

"10 minutes," comes the answer

"10 minutes" both Lissa and I repeat while looking at each other with excitement.

"You know Dimitri is having this month off as well, Rose" says Lissa with a grin "Christian wouldn't have it any other way"

I look at her gratefully and see my joy reflected in her eyes.

"We're almost there" she says looking out of the window.

At the gates, the guardians bow as the car passes and we're driving to the secondary building.

"Why aren't we heading to the main building?" asks Lissa in puzzlement

"I figured you'd want to meet Christian in private before the whole court shows up to welcome you." I say with a wink, and Lissa squeals and hugs me

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" she sings and I laugh

"We're here, your highness" says the driver as he opens the door for us to get out.

I allow Lissa to go first since we're in court and I'm sure the area is swarming with guardians.

As I get out I see a dark-haired Christian catching Lissa in his arms as she flings herself at him in a very none-queenly manner.

Christian whirls them both around and they're both laughing and hugging and kissing, and it's all so sweet I feel like brushing my teeth.

I'm still smiling at the love birds when I notice the tall figure heading towards me.

His hair is a bit longer than I remember, and is hanging in light brown locks that brush his shoulders. His heavenly lips turned in one of those full smiles that send my heart racing. His eyes are shinning with so much love and joy that I want to start singing and dancing at the sight of him.

I've teased him about gaining weight but he looks more fit than ever in dark jeans, a black T-shirt and of course, a duster.

He stops when we're separated by a breath, our eyes locked while a hundred things pass between us. Those dark eyes consume me, make all the longing and pain of the last 4 months seem like nothing.

"Roza" is all he needs to say before I throw my arms around his neck and burry my face in his chest. He strokes my hair, with one hand while holding me close with the other.

"God," he mutters "I missed you" he kisses the top of my head and I pull away to look him in the eyes before standing on my tiptoes and kissing him like there's no tomorrow.

Someone clears his throat and then I hear the voice of no other than Christian Ozera saying "Get a room you two"

Dimitri pulls away looking embarrassed from his devil of an employer, but I just stare at the guy who I consider a big brother, but would never admit it.

"Huh! As if you're one to talk," I say with a grin and head to give Christian a hug.

"Rose," he says as I pull away "please don't tell me you've turned all touchy-feely in the past few months. A snarky Rose I can handle, but an emotional one?"

"Oh just shut up and admit that you're happy to see me" I say and he rolls his eyes

Lissa laughs and shakes her head.

"He did miss you," says Dimitri "he kept whining that no one's sarcasm compares to yours"

"No I didn't" glares Christian at Dimitri, then turns to me saying "your boyfriend just wants to make you feel good"

Both guys laugh then and I'm amazed to find that they're acting like..Friends

Lissa takes Christian by the arm and winks at me before leading him inside the building and showering him with questions about his college.

As the guardians follow Lissa inside, Dimitri and I are left alone.

I clasp his hand and he leans to brush a kiss on my forehead.

"So you have the month off comrade?" I ask

"I knew I shouldn't wear the duster," he says with a grin "but answering your question: yes, I have a month off. Does that interest you in anyway, ?"

I laugh and put a hand to his cheek "Now why would it?" I counter, and he answers by bringing his lips to mine.

I loose myself in his kiss and imagine spending every moment locked in his arms for the next 30 days, the thought makes me smile against his lips and he pulls slightly until our gazes are locked.

"I love you, Roza" he says and my already-unstable heartbeat picks up.

I close my eyes and mumble "I love you" against his lips.

An entire month of this!

Have I mentioned just how amazing my time-off is going to be?

**And there goes the 2nd chapter :) so tell me, how was it? **

**Review and let me know what you think :3**


End file.
